


My soul is my own

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	My soul is my own

Severus Snape drove away from Hogwarts. He looked back in his rear mirror to see Harry standing there lost. They knew he would be back but not until Lord Voldemort tracked him down, distracting him from his lover. Giving his lover the opportunity to kill Lord Voldemort.

The former Death eater turned up the radio, only to sink in thoughts at a song that reminded him of his life.

I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six-gun lover  
A candle in the wind

Severus snorted as he reminded the way Harry had said goodbye to him before he ran away…kissing him in front of the others. He smiled at the memory before singing softly along with the song, reminding him of his bad childhood.

When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah I'm a wanted man  
I'm colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Able  
Mister catch me if you can

His father never wanted him to be who he wanted to be. No, his father wanted him to follow his footsteps and today he had finally the chance to change his future. No more obeying a creature that was as hideous as his father.

I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun

A free life with Harry, perhaps children and everything he wanted. His heart closed up at the thought of his lover being hurt. Harry had found his soul, after losing it to Lord Voldemort.

You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain

But he had fought back, causing him to enter the Marauders’ group with Remus and Sirius. Who would have thought that would happen one day? Severus tightened his lips as he made up his mind.

Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun

Severus turned the car around and headed back to Hogwarts. He was determined to fight this creature at the side of his lover. He could practically hear his father telling him off…trying to convince him to join Lord Voldemort. “Not this time, father. My life is in my own hands now.”

Each night I go to bed  
I pray the lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And I'll hope you'll understand  
'cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let the boy die like a man  
Staring down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand  
Shot down in a blaze of glory

Harry looked when he felt his bond strengthen as he fought with his enemy. How did Severus knew that his running hadn’t helped?

Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
And I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun

Severus saw the fight from a distance and jumped from his car. Lord Voldemort will not take his soul again!


End file.
